Survive the fic (Un especial atrasado de Halloween)
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Especial de Halloween song-fic.


**Survive the fic (Un especial atrasado de Halloween)**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

Especial de Halloween song-fic.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate Dimentor, con un mini song-fic cómo especial de Halloween, esperó que les guste.

Además del adelanto y muestra de mi nueva trama "anti-realista", que anuncié en mi cuenta principal.

Hablando de eso, borré la publicación hace unos días y la subiré de nuevo, pues noté que aunque nada de lo que dije fue con mala intención, lo que dije si se puede prestar demasiado a la mala interpretación, por lo que quitaré algunas partes que no debí poner desde el principio, ofrezco una disculpa pública a todos los que vieron esa primera versión.

Eso sí, aunque reconozco que algunas cosas que dije estuvieron mal, mi descontento con el realismo aún sigue vigente, por lo que puede que les guste o no la idea, pero seguiré a como dé lugar con el "anti-realismo", pues no pienso dejar por nada ni nadie la, en mi humilde opinión, mejor idea que he tenido.

Por cierto, esos dos últimos párrafos y éste se borrarán apenas publiqué la versión corregida del noticiero.

Basado los personajes creados por **mí y la canción de MandoPony**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes son de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 ** _-Escritor: Mensaje_**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ " (En pantalla)**

 ** _-Cantante: Canto_** **(En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

El cielo se empezaba a poner en la cabaña de la cuenta secundaría, cuando se empezó a escuchar un estruendo. Resulta que era Ultimate lanzando fuera de una caja varios objetos, la caja tenía la etiqueta, "Objetos Prohibidos"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Bingo._

Entonces encontró lo que estaba buscado. Una escoba, la sacó de la caja y metió todo lo demás, aunque se olvidó de meter una cinta en el suelo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Con esto tendré listo mi disfraz.

Rato después, Ultimate, con un disfraz de bruja, recibió a la cámara que lo transmitía, saludando a sus lectores.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí **Ultimate Dimentor** con un pequeño especial musical de Halloween, esperó les guste, así que disfrútenlo sin morir en el intentó _¡MUAJAJAJAJA!_

Y con una ola de rayos el especial comenzó.

 **Survive the fic**

watch?v=iwR3UQOVBgI

Nos encontramos en un prado nocturno, la luna llena resplandecía iluminando el césped, entonces empezó a sonar la melodía y varias personas de distintos géneros, etnias y edades aparecieron de la nada en un haz de luz, viendo confundidas los alrededores.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No queremos pelear_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a molestar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No somos malos si entiendes nuestra razón de ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Serás feliz si la corté te perdona hoy_

Entonces empezó a llover y la gente se empezó a cubrir con lo que tenían a la mano.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No queremos pelear_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a molestar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No somos malos si entiendes nuestra razón de ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Serás feliz si la corté te perdona hoy_

Entonces los 4 dimensionales, Arturo, Body Master, Dimentor y Multiverso aparecieron en la copa de un árbol, dieron un saltó y aterrizaron frente a las personas y las saludaron sonrientes con la mano.

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Hola, ¿Cómo están?_

 _ **-Body Master:**_ _Gusto en verte_

 _Canturreo mientras miraba de reojo a una chica con la camiseta mojada, ganándose un golpe._

 _ **-Multiverso:**_ _¿Son nuevos acá?_

 _ **-Dimenor:**_ _Nunca los había visto_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _¡OH! ¡QUÉ BIEN VER CARAS NUEVAS!_

 _ **-Body Master:**_ _¡LLEGAR!_

Entonces los 4 llevaron a los recién llegados a un castillo en medio de la nada, justo cuando entraban un rayo alumbró el lugar, ya en el pasillo, Multiverso extendió el brazo para que contemplarán el lugar.

 _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Y si quieren yo los puedo guiar_

 _ **-Dimentor:**_ _A nuestro mágico hogar_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _No hay puertas que impidan pasar_

 _ **-Multiverso:**_ _No hay como huir_

 _ **-Dimentor:**_ _Pero, ¿Quién se querría ir…_

 _ **-Body Master:**_ _…De un fantástico paraíso?_

 _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Y no es por mentir_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Me encantaría tenerte como un hermano_

Dijo extendiéndole la mano a un chico un poco mayor que él, Dimentor a un hombre mayor, Body Master a una mujer joven (Aunque de una forma de un caballero de la vieja escuela, para besarle la mano) y Multiverso a un preadolescente, casi un niño.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Ya que están aquí,_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Dejen tomarles de la mano_

Los seleccionados por educación respondieron, pero los ojos de los 4 se dilataron al momento del primer contacto.

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _¿Pero que veo yo…_

 _ **-Dimentor:**_ _…Con mi ojo dimensional?_

 _ **-Body Master:**_ _Creo que sentí algo de realismo en los nuevos_

Cantó paralizado, ni siquiera acercó el rostro para besarle la mano a la mujer debido al shock.

 _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Tal vez no son lo que aparentan ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Hora de investigar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Qué hay dentro de su ser_

Entonces todos los presentes corrieron dentro de los pasillos viendo espantados cómo la armadura de Dimentor se volvía negra, a Arturo le crecían un par de cuernos y una cola puntiaguda, los brazos de Body se volvían tentáculos y Multiverso desenvainaba una espada con una mirada que daba miedo, los que intentaron escapar por la puerta prinipal fueron capturados muy fácilmente.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No queremos pelear_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a molestar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No somos malos si entiendes nuestra razón de ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Serás feliz si la corté te perdona hoy_

Se ve a las distintas personas escondiéndose y huyendo buscando una salida, pero eran atrapados por los tentáculos, acorralados entre la espada y la pared, noqueados e incluso atemorizados hasta no poder moverse.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No queremos pelear_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a molestar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No somos malos si entiendes nuestra razón de ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Serás feliz si la corté te perdona hoy_

No les tomó mucho hasta reunir a todos y ponerlos en jaulas.

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Hoy, si te perdona hoy_

 _ **-Dimentor:**_ _Hoy yo te llevare a nuestro sitio de esplendor_

Y se llevaron a sus nuevos prisioneros a un laboratorio secreto y subterráneo mientras recuperaban su apariencia normal.

 _ **-Body Master:**_ _Disculpen si actuó extraño_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Así fui yo creado_

 _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Es mi deber también hacer todas las normas obedecer_

 _ **-Dimentor:**_ _No es que no confiemos_

 _ **-Body Master:**_ _¡LO HACEMOS!_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Siempre los amaremos_

 _ **-Multiverso:**_ _Es solo que aquí con Ultimate jajá_ , _reglas tenemos_

Entonces los cuatro fruncieron el ceño y empezaron a sacudir las jaulas.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _¡Y SI LAS ROMPEN NUESTRO CORAZÓN TAMBIÉN SE HA DE QUEBRAR!_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Tendremos que destrozarte y tu esencia restaurar_

Entonces dejaron de sacudir las jaulas y Dimentor activo una serie de elevadores que hicieron qué distintos equipos pasarán frente a ellos.

 _ **-Body Master:**_ _Tú no quieres eso_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Y en serio, tampoco yo_

 _ **-Multiverso:**_ _A veces para hacer el bien..._

 _ **-Dimentor:**_ _¡… TIENES QUE SER EL MALO!_

Entonces frente a ellos se alzó un gigantesco recipiente con una sustancia que brillaba en color azul marino, en el mismo, se había tallado la imagen de 6 misteriosos sujetos y detrás de ellos se veía parte de rostro del que podría ser su líder.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Jugamos tan bien_

 _ **\- Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos, ya quédense_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a dar una electrizante soirée (Fiesta)_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Se necesita de algo más si quieren entrar_

 _ **\- Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _¡DEBEMOS EL REALISMO REMOVER ANTES DE EMPEZAR!_

Entonces los 4 tiraron a los prisioneros a ese líquido y estos empezaron a empujarse y tirarse tratando de salir ante la sensación dolorosa que causaba el contacto con esa cosa viscosa, mientras los dimensionales los veían tristes con expresión de qué querían ayudarlos, pero no podían.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No queremos pelear_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a molestar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No somos malos si entiendes nuestra razón de ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Serás feliz si la corté te perdona hoy_

Entonces se escuchó una risa espectral que salía del mismo recipiente mientras las personas en el líquido se terminaban de hundir.

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No queremos pelear_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a molestar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No somos malos si entiendes nuestra razón de ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Serás feliz si la corté te perdona hoy_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No queremos pelear_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a molestar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No somos malos si entiendes nuestra razón de ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Serás feliz si la corté te perdona hoy_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Vamos a hacerlo ya_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No queremos pelear_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a molestar_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _No somos malos si entiendes nuestra razón de ser_

 _ **-Los 4 Dimensionales:**_ _Serás feliz si la corté te perdona hoy_

Entonces los 3 hermanos se retiraron, dejando a sólo a Arturo quién se puso en cuclillas viendo el líquido sonriente.

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Sé que sobrevivirán_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Solo, no se metan con el gran plan_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Y juegen limpio_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Seguro nos llevaremos bien, jajá_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Seremos los mejores amigos_

 _ **-Arturo:**_ _Por siempre_

Y una mano salió a la superficie de forma violenta.

…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, esperó que les haya gustado-Dijo sonriente mientras montaba en su escoba-Ahora, disfruten la celebración y… Qué no los agarren los zombis y espíritus… _¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

Y salió volando mientas reía como loco.

 **-¿?:** ¡YA SÉ FUE!

Entonces llegaron los 4 OC's de Ultimate disfrazados y cargando bolsas con frituras, gaseosas y demás para montar una buena fiesta, Arturo estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo, Body Master de momia, Multiverso del fantasma de la opera y Dimentor de vampiro.

 **-Body Master:** Jeje, esta será la mejor fiesta de la vida.

 **-Arturo:** Mientras Ultimate no sé enteré, todo saldrá bien, solo falta que los chicos lleguen.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Les enviaste a todos su invitación?-Pregunto a Multiverso.

 **-Multiverso:** Obviamente.

Pusieron todo y se pusieron a esperar, pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta, dieron las 12 y nadie había llegado.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Si les llegaron?

 **-Multiverso:** Sí, hasta vi a algunos abrirlas.

 **-Arturo:** No lo entiendo… ¿Tanto nos odian?-Dijo viendo deprimido al cielo nocturno.

 **-Body Master:** No te sientas mal Arti, podemos divertirnos entre los 4 solos.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Y que podríamos hacer?

 **-Bpdy Master:** Eh…

 **-Multiverso:** Podríamos ver una película-Propuso.

 **-Body Master:** Eso me parece bien-Concordó-¿Pero cuál? Aquí no llega el Netflix.

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Qué tal ese VHS?-Dijo viendo un casete que estaba tirado en el piso.

 **-Multiverso:** Hare las conexiones-Se ofreció.

Después de preparar todo, los 4 estaban listos para ver la película.

 **-Arturo:** Espero no sea de terror-Dijo nervioso.

 **-Dimentor:** Oh vamos, eso es parte de la diversión-Dijo abrazando a Arturo para que no escapara para divertirse un poco-Además, el que no sepamos que tiene esa cinta aumenta el interés.

 **-Body Master:** Ya basta de plática y pónganle play-Demando.

 **-Multiverso:** Ya voy-Dijo poniendo la cinta y sentándose junto a sus hermanos.

 **Todo empezó con una toma del cielo nocturno con una música tensa.**

 **-¿?1: Juró… Por el poder que me otorga la corté.**

 **La cámara baja abruptamente a una ciudad, hay varias explosiones, la gente huye de unos extraños vehículos cuadrúpedos que recordaban a AT-AT de Star Wars con una cabeza de Dimentor.**

 **-¿?1: Qué cada estrategia que haga, servirá a nuestros hermanos a anteponerse ante el maldito realismo opresor.**

 **Caballero de la codicia**

 **Se ve un trono, la cámara gira mostrando a un Arturo con mirada sería vestido con las ropas dignas de un rey medieval, con todo y corona.**

 **Rey Arturo**

 **-¿?2: Juró… Por el poder que me otorga la corté.**

 **Un universo explota.**

 **-¿?2: Qué acabaré con cada universo contaminado por el realismo.**

 **Caballero de la gula**

 **Al lado de la explosión se ve una nave, la cámara se dirige a la cabina del capitán donde se ve a un Dimentor qué tenía el casco destrozado por la parte de la boca y éste muerde un pedazo de pierna humana.**

 **Canimentor**

 **-¿?3: Yo en lo personal no estoy a favor del exterminio de los realistas, pero… Juró… Por el poder que me otorga la corté.**

 **Un hombre misterioso con gabardina y sombrero típico de detective de película aparece en una cocina y deja un hacha de metal en ella.**

 **-¿?3: Qué no dejaré que el realismo sea un inconveniente para la ejecución del gran esquema de las cosas.**

 **Caballero de la pereza**

 **Posteriormente un chico llega a la misma cocina, ve el hacha y la toma justo a tiempo para bloquear el cuchillo de un asesinó.**

 **Mr. Cross Over**

 **-¿?4: Juró… Por el poder que me otorga la corté, y como supremo general de nuestro ejército infinito.**

 **Cientos de civiles huyen de los disparos laser de unos soldados que llegaban del cielo desde una nave con forma de pato de hule gigante.**

 **-¿?4: Qué salvaré a la basura realista de si misma.**

 **Caballero de la lujuria**

 **Se ve a un científico caer en el suelo de una habitación oscura muerto de miedo y entonces una sombra más oscura lo toma del cuello de la camisa, revelando a un arlequín de colores blanco y negro.**

 **Black Body**

 **-¿?5: Juró… Por el poder que me otorga la corté.**

 **Se ve a un grupo de personas mutando mientras gritaban de dolor, a algunos les salía otra cabeza de distintas partes del cuello.**

 **-¿?5: Qué no me importara que tan inhumanos sean mis experimentos, ni el precio que tendré que pagar por ellos, encontraré la cura al cáncer realista a como dé lugar.**

 **Caballero de la envidia**

 **Un chico y una mujer estaban encadenados y conectados por el mismo corazón mientras un científico con un extraño casco anotaba tranquilamente sus avances en una libreta.**

 **Dr. Psycho**

 **-¿?6: Juró… Por el poder que me otorga la corté y mi espada con las almas de mis hermanos no natos.**

 **Se ve a un grupo de jóvenes tratando de salir por una ventana de un molino, pero de las sombras sale un encapuchado que levanta la mirada.**

 **-¿?6: Qué no dejaré que la escoria realista vuelva a lastimar a alguno de los nuestros.**

 **Caballero de la ira**

 **El encapuchado saca una espada que resplandecía en dorado y empezó a atacar brutalmente a los jóvenes, incluso le desintegra la cabeza con un rayo que sale de su mano mientras que con la espada en la otra destaza a otro de los jóvenes.**

 **Erradicador**

 **-¿?7: Y yo… Juró… Por el poder que me otorga la corté.**

 **Una serie de fuertes rayos azota la tierra de forma paulatina.**

 **-¿?: Qué los realistas pagarán caro lo que nos hicieron a todos nosotros.**

 **Caballero del orgullo.**

 **Se ve un gran trono de piedra ocupado por una sombra misteriosa.**

 **El Líder**

 **La corte Anti-Realista**

 **-¿?8: Realistas, se creen tan superiores… ¡USTEDES APESTAN! _Prrrffff…_**

 **Un Body Master normal le sacó la lengua a una proyección cuando Erradicador le llamo la atención.**

 **-Erradicador: Oye, que el anti-realismo es cosa seria, no nos hagas ver cómo un montón de payasos.**

 **-Body Master: _Ta güeno_**

 **Próximamente**

 **-Body Master:** Pues… Yo la vería.

 **-Dimentor:** Igual yo.

 **-Arturo:** Yo le doy dos tres.

 **-Multiverso:** Yo esperaría ver el producto final para dar un juicio, aunque tampoco me llamo demasiado.

 **-Dimentor:** Ahora la película.

Entonces la videocasetera se votó y la cinta salió disparada a la cabeza de Arturo.

 **-Arturo:** _¡AAAAYYYY!_

 **-Body Master:** Arti, ¿Estás bien?

 **-Multiverso:** Sera mejor que vaya por el botiquín.

 **-Dimentor:** Bien hecho Artí, ahora ya no hay película, mejor me voy a dormir.

Arturo solo lo vio molestó.

 **-Body Master:** Bueno, él tiene razón en algo, ya es tarde, será mejor irnos a dormir una vez Multi te revisé.

Mientras en el cielo nocturno, Ultimate volaba en su escoba a toda velocidad.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡ESTOY VOLANDO EN UNA ESCOBA! Sin lógica… Sin reglas… Sin límites… ¡NUNCA ANTES ME SENTI TAN VIVO!

Y desapareció en el horizonte.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **Lista de canciones usadas (En orden de aparición):**

 **-Survive the Night de MandoPony (Basado en la siguiente versión en español watch?v=tbvUsCsFwRg)**


End file.
